


Love, Love, Love

by momojuusu



Series: Momojuusu’s Songfics Parade [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: After all, Hyungwon still loves, loves, loves Kihyun.





	Love, Love, Love

From the very start, Kihyun had known that everything would turn out wrong. He played with fire even though he knew it would burn him. He played with fire even though he knew it would hurt him. He played with something he should’ve stayed away from, not when he had someone to love already.

It all started out of boredom. When his relationship with Hoseok went flat, and Kihyun needed something to light his mood up, he went to the wrong person. It didn’t happen in the plan; everything was only a cruel coincidence. When he wanted to find something thrilling, Hyungwon was there. Hyungwon happened, and Kihyun didn’t want to stop.

Kihyun was a bad person. Kihyun was cruel. Kihyun knew it all. All of people, he chose to betray Hoseok while slowly breaking Hyungwon. He was evil for stealing the innocent heart, even though he knew he would only throw it away. He only cared about his own satisfaction; he didn’t care of how Hyungwon would cope with it later.

Yes, Kihyun was a crook.

But, Kihyun knew Hyungwon knew it. Hyungwon knew all the one-sided feeling he had. Hyungwon knew what kind of person Kihyun was. Hyungwon knew why Kihyun was willing to sleep with him. Hyungwon knew who the person Kihyun truly loved was.

But, Kihyun knew Hyungwon still loved Kihyun, even though he knew Kihyun’s fingertips would never run through his skin anymore, not after this last time. Kihyun knew Hyungwon was aware that everything would never be the same anymore, that their eyes would only meet without them able to do anything about it. No touches, no frictions, no _love._

No, there was no love from the beginning. Not from Kihyun.

There would be no more after tonight. It was time to stop. Kihyun knew it. Kihyun knew they should end everything happened between them. He couldn’t keep up with the infidelity, not after he saw Hoseok’s soft eyes when he found out about it—not after Hoseok hugged him tightly, whispering ‘I love you’s along the night, kissing his head repeatedly like his life would end if he stopped.

There could be no more, not when Kihyun realized how important Hoseok was, and how he wanted to love the very man until there was no more to love.

Thus tonight would be the last.

They did it desperately. Every single touch, every single thrust, every single feeling was born out of desperation. Hyungwon’s hands were everywhere, Kihyun’s hands were everywhere; their moans were echoing the room. Kihyun only wanted to have this last moment, even though he knew Hyungwon wanted to have forever with him. But, this was all he could give.

This would be the last, and after that, they were nothing. It would be the best for them to forget before they dwelt on it.

But, Hyungwon’s love hadn’t died for him. Kihyun knew it from the way Hyungwon held him so tight through the night. Kihyun knew from the way Hyungwon looked at him when he opened his eyes when he should leave before the sun came out.

Hyungwon loved him when he knew Kihyun couldn’t love him.

(Hoseok smiled at him when Kihyun entered their room, not even questioning where he had been all night. He just approached Kihyun silently and pulled the brunet into a tight embrace, as though Kihyun would leave him forever if he let go.

“I love you,” Hoseok whispered.

Kihyun closed his eyes when a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you, too.”

Hyungwon’s face appeared on his mind.)

 

* * *

  

_‘Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can’t love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can’t love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can’t love you_

**[Of Monsters and Men – Love, Love, Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I) **


End file.
